Food For The Heart
by fantasy77
Summary: This is a Sea Patrol Fanfic. It's a Mike and Kate fic. It's a three part story. I don't own Sea Patrol or its characters. The only thing I own is the plot or story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a three part story. I hope you enjoy it.**

_**Part 1**_**  
**  
Kate stood at the end of the pier. She had just come from a meeting from Commander Marshall and Lieutenant Commander Flynn. It was basically a progress report on how things were going on HMAS Hammersley. Things would've been fine if she and the CO could agree on anything. As it was, they agreed to disagree.

Sometimes Kate felt she was on another planet and that everyone else was speaking a language that she couldn't understand. It just got so frustrating. The thing that really topped it was that she was still finding the need to prove that she could do the job to everyone around her.

Well, I've had enough! Kate thought. I don't care what they say or think about me it's alright. If it gets the job done then so be it. I will be like ice and nothing will penetrate the surface.

While Kate was thinking about these things she hadn't heard footsteps coming up behind her. Mike just stood there watching her, taking her in as if it was the last opportunity for it to ever happen.

Her hair was neatly pulled back into a bun and her whites were immaculate. Mike couldn't see her face but he thought it would be like the rest of her calm neat and no expression.

When he took a step forwards Kate heard it and spun round. The look on her face was completely different to what he thought. There was anger and sparks flashed across her face.

"X?" Mike was surprised.

Kate just folded her arms and stared at him her expression not changing.

"Ah, Kate is there something wrong?"

Kate took a step forwards so they were almost touching. "What do you think Einstein?" she hissed sarcatically. "Do I look alright?"

"Nnoo!!" Stuttered Mike. "Wwhat's wwrong?"

Kate's eyes narrowed dangerously as she studied him. Once her examination was complete her eyes focused on his.

"It doesn't matter Sir. Goodnight Sir." Then she stepped past him and started walking away.

Mike grabbed her arm as it went by. "X, you are going to explain what the hell is your problem." It wasn't a question it was an order.

Kate turned and looked at him then pulled her arm and him towards her. As she did this she went to twist his arm behind his back but he moved to intercept her. So instead of getting free Kate and Mike were struggling to get the upper hand.

Kate decided enough was enough she held her arm as she got her left leg and put it right behind Mike's right knee and pushed. Kate's kick had done what she had wanted it to do, well, sort of. It had gotten Mike off balance but he fell the wrong way. He fell on top of Kate. Kate not being able to support his weight fell with Mike on top of her.

"Omph!" Mike wheezed out. Noise was coming underneath him. Mike moved over slightly and a very red Kate was looking up at Mike.

"What is your problem Sailor?" Kate's face widened in surprise. She had had called him Sailor. That was his nickname from a previous life. She had never said it again since they had fallen apart.

Mike's face mirrored Kate's. "Kate what's wrong? You've been on edge since we left HQ." said Mike quickly controlling his emotions.

The surprise disappeared from her face and it was replaced with the previous anger. "What do you care? It won't make any difference and you can get off me."

"No." It was said quietly but firmly.

Kate stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm not going to let you up til you tell me what's made my XO so pissed."

Kate's face turned from disbelief to a smile but it wasn't a friendly smile, it was actually quite evil for Kate.

"You promise?" Kate asked very seriously.

"Yeah I promise. Now tell me."

"Nothing is bothering your XO. Are you happy Sir? No of course not but you asked if your XO is fine she is but Kate McGregor is pissed off now, so get off me."

"No Kate you promised..."

"And I kept my promise now get off me."

Mike stared at her. "When I said XO that included Kate as well."

"You didn't say that. Now Get Off ME!" One of Kate's hands had gotten free so with that hand she poked him really hard in the stomach. This time it had the desired affect, Mike leapt off her.

As soon as he was off Kate got up very quickly and turned and ran as fast as her legs could take her. She made it off the pier and up the road heading towards the local park. She had just entered it when she glanced back to see if Mike had followed her when she tripped over a stick on the ground.

Two seconds later Mike found her on the ground with her hands wrapped around her left ankle and Kate groaning in pain. Her once immaculate uniform was covered in dirt and her hair had come out of its bun. Mike had to put a hand over his mouth to hide the smile on his face.

"Yeah that's right, just stand there and smile like an idiot." Snapped Kate angrily.

Mike immediately wiped the smile off his face and moved to help his second in command.

"Can you walk Kate?" he asked gently.

"I don't think so but I guess I can try." As she said this Kate tried to pull herself up but fell back down with a groan. "A little help would be appriciated."

Mike snapped out of his daze and knelt beside her. "Let's take a look and just check if it's broken." his hands moved to her ankle and carefully removed her shoe and sock. Then he deftly checked her ankle. "It doesn't appear to be broken just badly sprained. We had better get you home."  
He then handed her shoe and sock then got up. Once standing he bent down and picked her up bridal style.

"Mike! Put me down! I can walk." Mike just ignored the protests as he carried Kate back to her apartment.

"This is soo humiliating."

Mike just chuckled. "This is not funny, Sailor." That shut him up as she said his nickname for the second time that night.

A few minutes later Mike arrived outside Kate's door. "Have you got your keys?"

"Of course I have! What kind of question is that?"

Kate felt in her pockets but she couldn't find them. Mike just watched her as she got frustrated.

"Shit." breathed Kate.

She looked up at Mike and looked embarassed. "It would appear Sir that I have seem to misplace my keys."

Kate stopped abruptly as she remembered where she had put her keys. She looked at Mike again. "I left them at HQ in the Commander's office. Crap now I'm going to have to wait til morning to get them. Now what am I going to do?"

While she had been talking Mike had turned around and walked away from her house. Women he thought with a shake of the head.

A few minutes later they arrived at Mike's house.

"Kate are you able to reach into my right pocket and pull out my keys?"

Mike stood there patiently as her felt Kate's hand fumble around in his pocket.

"Got it!"

"Good now can you unlock it because I don't seem to have a free hand."

Kate lifted her arm and put the key into the lock and turned it. Once unlocked Kate pushed the door open. Kate pulled the keys out as Mike moved to walk in.

Mike moved to his living room and placed Kate gently on the couch. Then he turned around and turned the lights on and went to shut the front door.

Mike came back in with first aid and an ice pack.

"Alright let's sort out that ankle." He put the ice pack on her ankle. "While that rests on there I'll see if I can rustle up something for us to eat."

"You can cook now?" Kate's face was full of surprise.

Mike laughed. "Yeah well I couldn't just keep living off takeout now could I. I know how about Spaghetti?"

"Spaghetti?" Disbelief was still etched on her face.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mike walked out still chuckling and went into the kitchen to get all ingrediants together.

Ten minutes later a smell wafted through into the living room. Kate's nose pricked up and her stomach growled.

Mike stuck his head out. "You can take that ice pack off now and dinner is just about ready."

Mike put his head back into the kitchen as Kate raided the first aid box.

A few minutes later he walked in and grabbed the bandage out of Kate's hand.

"Here let me." and he bandaged her ankle up. Then he swooped down and picked her up and carried her to the dining room.

He placed her one chair and bought another over so she could rest her foot on it. Mike sat down on a chair to her right.

Kate stared at the food in front of her.

"Itadakimasu (pronounced as eat ta duck ee mus) or as the french say Bon Appetit." Mike grabbed a fork and started to dig in.

Kate sniffed the bolognaise then picked up a fork and put a little on the end. She bought the fork to her mouth and placed the food in. As Kate chewed her eyes shut as she savoured the taste.

Mike watched on in amusement. A hint of a smile showing on his face.

"Mmm!" Kate said. Her eyes opened and smiled. "This is surprisingly good. Unless you've added a slow acting poison to it." she joked.

"I'm glad you like it, milady." Mike said with a florished bow.

Kate giggled. They both got stuck into the food and it was devoured within minutes.

Once the plates were cleared away Mike bought out some fruit salad with chocolate swirl icecream.

"You think you could fit this in?"

Kate raised an eyebrow with a face saying do-cows-eat-grass?

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

They were halfway through dessert when Mike decided to try again and find out what was annoying Kate.

"Um, Kate?"

Kate looked up. Mike put a hand over his mouth to hide the smile on his face. Kate had a bit of icecream on the tip of her nose.

"What Mike?"

"Um, Kate, ah, you have icecream on the end of your nose." Mike said hurriedly. He was nervous. Why? he didn't have a clue or maybe, it was because he didn't want a pissed off Kate McGregor on his hands.

Kate rubbed the offending bit of icecream off her face and continued to eat her dessert.

Mike tried again.

"Ah, Kate?"

"Yes Mike?" Kate looked up again with a patient expression on her face.

She was trying hard not to laugh at the nervous expression on his face.

"Kate."

"Yes that's my name. Now go get your own." Kate's eyes twinkled as Mike just stared at her with a dumbfounded expression. Then he laughed, not a small laugh but one that uses the whole body.

Kate joined in. She had just got herself under control when she looked at Mike again. That's when she lost it. She had tears running down her cheeks and she was holding her stomach. She moved to lean forwards and her left foot slipped off the chair.

"Oww oww oww ouchie wawa!" Kate cried out in pain.

Mike was immediately at her side. His face was one of concern. He gently placed her foot back on the padded chair and then grabbed her hand to get her attention.

"Suck it up Katie my girl. Just breath."

Kate just stopped midway through cursing her foot to look at Mike.

"You haven't called me that in years." She said quietly.

Mike just stared as he tried to remember what he'd said. His eyes flew to hers when he realised.

"Sorry." he said quietly. He moved to go back to his chair when Kate grabbed his arm.

"Don't." she whispered.

He looked at her. His eyes questioning hers.  
_  
Brrrriiinnggg!!  
_  
Damn phones he thought. He moved to go answer it but Kate's arm stopped him.

"Leave it."

Mike did a double take. Did Kate McGregor just tell him to not answer the phone. Oh he remembered the old days when they "hung out" together and they would be halfway through something when a phone would ring and Kate or himself would drop everything just to answer it.

He moved to answer it when Kate said again, "Leave it Mike." This time more firmly.

He instead turned and sat back down on his chair.

Kate looked at him. Then she let out a deep breath and said, " I suppose you want to know why I was so angry before."

"Um, yeah I guess." Mike shook his head. Now wasn't the time to sound unsure. "Yeah, I'd like to know. I mean I'm really worried about, I mean..."

Kate put a finger to his lips to silence him which worked.

"I was angry at you because every suggestion I made you would disagree with it and you openly argued in front of the Commander. Mike we are suppose to act as a team and sometimes it's impossible to work with you when you are so stubborn."

"I'm not the only one who's stubborn Kate." Mike countered.

"Let me finish Sailor!" Snapped Kate.

"Sorry."

"Mike sometimes I feel like I'm just there to look pretty and I hate that. Look I know some of my ideas wouldn't work and I know I don't have your experience when it comes to Patrol boats but I'm trying and it really hurts when you just say no without even listening to me."

"Kate I do listen to you."

"Oh, really?" Kate raised her eyebrow with sceptism. "Look Mike, I, I think..." Kate spluttered to a halt.

Mike sat back and waited for Kate to continue.

Kate was looking down at her now melted dessert then she looked up into Mike's eyes.

"Mike I've asked for a transfer." Kate said bluntly.

There was silence, not a sound was made. Kate looked back down at her plate. She played with her icecream as she waited to hear what Mike would say.

"Why?" came a hoarse reply.

Kate stared at her icecream. "Because I think it's time I moved on. Besides I think that you need a better XO and well I just can't do it anymore." Kate sighed in defeat.

"Was it something I said? Look Kate I'm sorry if it looked like I wasn't listening to your ideas. It was just that I had other things in mind and I was paying attention. Unlike what most people think I can do more than one thing at a time." Mike joked.

Kate smiled weakly as she played with her spoon.

"Kate." Mike reached across and grabbed her hand. "Kate I need you."

"You or Hammersley, Mike? I can't do this anymore. I can't dance this song with you anymore. I've had enough."

Mike thought for a moment. "Hammersley of course. Not that I... What dance? Kate?"

Kate just stared at him stunned. He wasn't that thick. Was he?

"Never mind Mike. You wouldn't understand." Kate forced herself to stand as she leaned heavily against the table. "Thanks for dinner and my ankle and everything but I really should get going."

"Where would you Kate? You've left your keys at HQ. Remember." Mike was now standing as well.

"I'll go see Nikki I mean Nav, Sir." Kate said formally. She took a step and fell. She shut her eyes as she went to hit the ground.

It didn't happen. Kate slowly opened her eyes and found herself starring into Mike's blue eyes.

"Kate." he whispered his eyes not breaking contact. " You can't walk. Your staying here tonight. In the spare room and that's not a request either."  
Kate just nodded as her heart was racing. No thought Kate this can't happen, so Kate shut her eyes.

Mike gently pulled her up and managed to pick her up again without falling over. Kate kept her eyes shut and leant her head against his shoulder. Mike just smiled.

He carried her to the spare room and gently placed her on the bed and  
turned to leave.

"Sir? Mike?" Mike turned to look at her. Kate still had her eyes shut. "Do you have anything that I, ah, could borrow? I, ah just don't want to sleep in my whites."

"Sure. I'll have a look. Be back in a minute." Mike left.

Kate slowly opened her eyes as she heard his foosteps retreat. Sadness echoed in her eyes. Kate shut that emotion out. She wouldn't let it get to her. She wouldn't. She couldn't.

Mike came back in with a pair of shorts and a Navy tee. "Sorry it was all I could find." He said apologetically.

"No, that's fine Sir. Thanks. Um, if you don't mind I, ah, need to get changed."

"Sure no worries Good night." He quickly walked out and shut the door. His head filled with confused thoughts.

Kate slowly stood up while leaning against the bed so that she wouldn't put any pressure on her foot. It took her ten minutes to change. Longer than usual ( come on it would take you longer with a stuffed foot) anyway.

She placed her uniform on the chair next to the bed. True the shorts were a bit big but they were definitely comfy. As was the tee.

Kate got back into bed and turned the light out. Though once the light was off Kate's mind began to wander. Sleep would be awhile she thought.

**Ok that's a wrap for the first part. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you liked, disliked, what you think could have been done to make it better and yeah whatever else you can think of. Thanks again, until next time, **

**Fantasy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the second part to the three part story. I hope you are enjoying.**

_**Part 2  
**__  
_Mike sat down on the couch and sighed. What had he done wrong? Did he really want her to go?

Mike stared at the screen of the TV. He then glanced over to the door of Kate's room. The light was off.

He glanced at the clock and decided to go to bed. The dishes could wait til tomorrow.  
_  
Next Morning  
_  
Kate opened her eyes and groaned. She stuck her hand out to check her clock only it wasn't there. Kate lifted her head off the pillow to look for it when she realised she wasn't in her own bed.

All the memories came rushing back and Kate let her head flop back onto the pillow. She hadn't got much sleep last night. Dreams were plaguing her. Dreams of the past, the present and the future.

Kate looked around the room and found a clock. It read 08.15am. Kate threw the covers back and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Kate rubbed her eyes as she surveyed the room.

It was very neat and clean. The floor was wooden as was the furniture. The walls were a sky blue and the curtains were a navy. There were a couple of pictures hanging on the walls of ocean scenes. There was a book case filled with books. Kate was intrigued so she went to stand when her ankle reminded her what had happened so Kate fell back onto the bed.

As Kate layed there she thought about her decision. She loved working on Hammersley but she just couldn't be around Mike anymore. She cared to much about him and she didn't want to be the one that jepodised his career. So she had come to the only solution and that was to leave. Kate would miss the crew. Spider with his gullible antics, Swain talking about his baby girl, Nav with her little girly antics and all the others.

Mike. Mike he was the one. Kate thought. She thought that she would ever met another man like him but she knew he had met others. That she wasn't the one to him. She just wanted Mike to be happy and if that meant that she had to leave then so be it. She had felt hurt when he had moved on but over the years the pain had gotten worse and she knew if she didn't leave she would do something reckless and stupid.

Reckless and stupid yes they were two words that people wouldn't associate to Kate but Kate knew them well. The Kate that used to do reckless and stupid things was long gone. That Kate had died a long time ago when it became evident that that Kate wasn't going to help Kate McGregor to survive so she had gone. Kate would sometimes miss her. Sometimes she just wanted to shout out what she was thinking and feeling but she knew people wouldn't handle that side of her so she just reacted to situations to how people thought she would.

Kate sat up and bought her injured foot up to look at. It was slightly swollen but it was definitely better then what it had been the night before, Kate just had to go careful. Kate placed her foot on the floor and gingerly put a bit of weight on it. It seemed to cope. So Kate slowly stood while leaning on the bed frame for support and so she wouldn't put her full weight on it.

Once standing Kate limped slowly and painfully over to the bookcase. A few minutes later, Kate stood leaning against the bookcase. Sweat had built up on her forehead. Kate brushed it away as she looked at the book selection. Kate browsed the books until one book stood out from her. Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens. Kate used one hand to pull out the book but hadn't managed to grab it properly so it fell out of her hand and onto the floor. A piece of paper came out of the book and fluttered to the floor.

Kate used the bookcase as leverage to lower herself to the floor. Once on the floor Kate grabbed the novel and the paper which turned out to be a photo. Kate placed the book beside her as she flipped the photo over. Kate stared at the photo her jaw dropping open. Her eyes stared at it drinking the image in.

There was a knock on the door and Mike came in with a mug of coffee.

"Morning." came from a sleepy Mike. Mike was looking at the bed and noticed Kate wasn't there. His eyes swept the room and rested on the woman sitting on the floor with a photo in her hand.

"What are you looking at?" Mike asked moving closer. He placed the coffee on the desk which was next to the bookcase.

Kate immediately snapped her mouth shut and just stared at Mike. Mike moved closer until he was sitting on the floor next to her. He glanced down at the book and noticed the title. He paled. He looked at the picture in Kate's hand and just stared.

"Well?" Kate whispered. "I thought you got rid of them all. So what's this doing here."

"I, ah, I forgot?" Mike looked at her. Kate just waited silently as she stared at the photo.

Mike sighed. "Well, I like this one. It was always my favourite because we both look so happy there. I just couldn't part with it. I guess you wouldn't understand."

Kate looked up and met his eyes. "No." she said quietly. "I understand perfectly. You don't need to explain to me. It's history and history is what makes us who we are today." Kate smiled at him gently. "Just Mike, if you could relive it again would you change anything?"

Mike stared at her for a long moment then he opened his mouth, "No I wouldn't change a thing."

Kate looked away and sighed. She was obviously the only one who wanted more.

"Kate." Mike's voice was soft.

"Yeah." Kate turned attention to the photo so that she didn't have to look at him.

"Kate I didn't mean it how it sounded." his voice was soft and pleading. "I meant that I wouldn't change it because we were so young back then and well I wasn't ready for a serious commitment back then. If we had decided to pursue our relationship it may have ended and I would never had the absolute pleasure seeing you as my XO onboard Hammersley. You are the best Kate and we need you."

Kate just looked down as tears fell down her cheeks. She just couldn't stand it anymore. She didn't care who got hurt anymore she had to tell him because she couldn't carry this burden anymore and she wanted out.

"Mike." She was firm she would not show weakness. Kate looked up tears still falling down her cheeks. "Mike. I care about you. You're the reason why I'm leaving. The reason is that I love you and I can't just stand by and watch you fall in love with someone else. I want you to be happy, I do but I just can't handle being around you anymore. I know you'll never feel the same way as me so this is me getting out. This me getting off the ride." (yeah I know Dr. Who lol.)

Kate slowly pulled herself up and limped over to her clothes. She scooped them up and limped over to the door. She turned her head back once more so that she could take him in once more before leaving.

"Thank you Mike for everything you've done for me. I'll miss you and I'll always care about you no matter what. I love you." Kate turned to go and quickly added, "Oh I'll have these washed for you and I'll post them."

Kate limped out as fast as she could before she fell apart. Mike still sat on the floor staring at the door Kate had exited. It was over at long last it was over. Mike sat there not moving still stunned by the news. Mike's eyes looked down on the floor where the photo of him and Kate lay. He picked it up and put it back in the book and he placed the book back on the shelf and walked out and shut the door.

**Ok this is where I say thanks for reading and all that. Well before I do I just want to thank **_**PunkPrincess145**_** for her support. Thanks very much for your comments they mean alot. Anyway, I hope the rest of you guys enjoyed the next part. I know its a little shorter then the first but the third part will make up for it I hope anyway til next time...**

**Fantasy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is the third and final part! I hope you've enjoyed this little three part story. Anyway without further ado...**

_**Part 3**_**  
**  
_A few years later..._

Kate was walking along the coast. It was mid morning so the sun was really bright so Kate had some sunnies on her face. She was in blue board shorts and wore a red billabong tee. Her hair was tied up in two pigtail plaits and she wore a bucket hat on her head. She had her thongs in her right hand and she strolled casually along the beach without a care in the world.

Today her team had docked at port and the rest of the day was their own. So Kate decided to enjoy it by walking along the beach.

Things had changed a lot since Kate had left Hammersley. She was now a Lieutenant Commander and she enjoyed it. She had started dating though none of them had ever been serious but Kate's heart was starting to heal at last.

Kate walked down and around the corner and bumped into a group of men and women playing beach cricket.

"Lieutenant McGregor??" Kate looked towards the source of the voice.

A younger woman came over to her. It was Nikki Caetano.

Kate's eyes widened in surprise. "Nikki Oh my gosh what a surprise!! I wasn't expecting to see you."

Nikki threw her arms around Kate and gave her a big hug in which Kate returned with equal measure. While Kate and Nikki were hugging the rest of the group had stopped the game to watch the two women. Kate pulled away first. (they kept in touch via email)

"It's soo good to see you. How have you been?"

"Oh so-so. The CO is still unbearable but you know how it is." Nikki replied with a huge smile on her face.

The rest of the group moved in. There were choruses of "Ma'am" "How are you doing?" "Great to see you."

Kate looked around and saw the crew of Hammersley. "Talk about a welcoming commitee." Laughed Kate.

Buffer came up to her and shook her hand. "Lieutenant McGregor it's a pleasure for you to grace us with your company." He put on a posh accent which he failed miserably while the rest of the group laughed thier heads off at his bad acting.

Kate laughed and smiled then said with her old Engilsh accent, "Well thankyou very much good sir but actually it's Lieutenant Commander McGregor but you can call me Ma'am for short."

Everyone burst out laughing. Nikki laughed and turned to Kate, "If I didn't know any better I would have said you were a pom."

Kate laughed and said nothing.

"LUNCH GUYS. COME AND GET IT!"

"Woohoo!" Spider yelled as he ran to get some food. The rest of the crew followed except for Nikki.

Kate turned to Nikki and said, "Well I'd better get going. Anyway it's great seeing you maybe we'll catch up while I'm here."

"Yeah definitely but you should stay. We can grill I mean, ask you what you've been up to."

Kate just laughed.

"Please?" Nikki put on her best puppy dog look. "Pwease? Pwetty pwease?"

"Oh alright. I haven't got anything else planned for today anyway."

"Great!" Nikki linked arms with Kate and practically dragged her to the food. As they were walking Kate looked around. She was trying to look for a specific face but then she mentally slapped herself. Don't go there she thought.

As they got to the food, Nikki grabbed two plates and handed Kate one.

She still had her arm linked to Kate so Kate couldn't go anywhere but where Nikki led her.

Nikki piled the food on top of both of their plates while Kate greeted the rest of the crew.

"Let's go find a spot to sit and chow down this food."

Kate just followed.

A few minutes later they were both seated and eating and in the middle of conversation. Kate was determind not to think of Hammersley's CO but that all went out the window when he came jogging along the beach with his boardies on. Kate had to advert her eyes away from him as he made his way to the crew. Damn he still looks good she thought.

"Boss!! Finally now we can completely annihalate the XO (Nav)!! She won't get out Sir." said whined Cheffo (remember it's a girl).

Mike turned to find his XO (Nav) so he could talk to her. He found her talking to a blond headed woman. She looks so much like Kate he thought. He had to get that out of his head. Every blond woman he met he immediately thought of Kate, ever since she had left in fact. She's not coming back he thought.

He made his way over to his XO when the blond turned her head. She was laughing and that was when he realised it was Kate. He froze. He was unsure what to do. Should he go over there or not. In the end the decision was made for him.

"Sir! Guess who I found? Lieutenant _Commander_ McGregor." Nikki just laughed.

Kate turned to look at him and smiled. "Hey. I hope you don't mind me crashing but Nikki, I mean your XO here practically dragged me over here."

Mike slowly walked over to her. She seemed so different from when he last had talked to her. More carefree or something like that.

"Hey Boss come take a seat and help me grill I mean, get the goss on what's been going on." Nikki said smiling.

Mike hesistated. Then he walked forward and took a seat next to Kate.

Just as Nikki was about to say something her phone went off.

"Sorry Kate I have to take this. It's Josh. Sorry." Nikki got up and walked away. "Hello..."

There was silence after that. It was awkward and neither were willing to be the first to break it.

Kate cleared her throat and turned to look at him. "Your looking well."

"Thanks so are you, less stressed."

Kate laughed. "Yeah, less stress but see me tomorrow and I'll be a completely different person. My crew think I'm an ice queen. It was so funny when I came to the pub with them the first time. I think their jaws dropped a good foot and a half. I'll never forget that." Kate laughed hard at that memory.

Mike just watched her and smiled as he thought about it. "I can imagine."

"Yeah." Kate fell silent. "Um, so how have things been? How are you Mike? It's been a long time."

"Ah yeah, it's been good. Been busy, you know with more illegal fishing and all that um, other stuff. I'm going ok. How have you been Kate?"

"Yeah not bad busy like you but trying to keep the motely crew in line but that's no biggie. They're actually really good." Kate's voice dropped. "I miss Hammersley though."

Mike just about missed the last comment but he had strained his ears and hadn't.

"Really?" There was surprise evident in his voice.

Kate looked up, "Yeah I do. It was great less stress for one thing but Hammersley have a great bunch of people on her and yeah..." Kate's voice trailed off.

Mike sat there for a moment before plucking up his courage to ask her the question that had been plaguing him since he had sat down.

"Um, so, um is there a "Mr" in your live?" Mr he thought what a way to ask. He mentally shook his head.

Kate sat and thought about it before answering. "There have been a few people but none at the moment. You?"

No one else he thought but didn't say. "No one at the moment." He smiled.

"How long are you here for?"

"Just for the week. We have to reload if you get what I mean." Kate grinned.

"We should catch up while your here." Mike blurted out. Crap he thought. I'm up shit creek without a paddle.

Kate just smiled, "I'd like that." she said softly. Her watch beeped and she looked down.

"I gotta go. I'm staying at the hotel on Wall Street. Let me know when you want to catch up." With a quick smile Kate was up and jogging away.

Mike let out a breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding and breathed in the sweet air of the sea. He had a huge smile on his face as he got to his feet.

"Alright guys and girls let get this game underway."  
_  
3 Days Later  
_  
Mike stood out the hotel passing nervously. Tonight was the night. He had spoken to Kate yesterday and they had organised to catch up tonight. Man was he nervous. He didn't want to stuff it up.

Kate walked out of the hotel. She had a a flowing black skirt that reached her knees. She was wearing a ocean blue halter neck top and her hair was done up in ringlets. She smiled as she got closer.

"I gathered it would be better for me to come out her otherwise an hour later I think I'dl still be waiting." Her eyes twinkled.

"I, ah, I" was all Mike could get out.

Kate stopped in front of him and smiled. "Relax Mike. I'm not going to bite. I promise. Tell you what, how about you tell me what you got up to today?"

"Ah sure. Well Commander Marshall..." With Mike's mind firmly on work he was able to relax a little.

Kate just smiled as she let out a breath of nervousness. So far so good she thought. She slipped her arm through his and he led the way to the restaurant that he'd booked earlier.

As soon as they were seated Mike clammed up when he really noticed how beautiful his date was.

Kate just looked down. She remembered the times he had looked at her liked that. It would send shivers down her spine. Kate looked back into his face and smiled.

"Ah Mike I have a confession to make."

Mike just looked at her in amusement.

"I was really looking forward to this."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I haven't seen you in a long time and I thought it would be really nice to just catch up and I'm glad you suggested it." Kate lied. What she had really wanted to say was that she had just wanted to spend sometime with him before they both parted ways. It would be sad when they would but Kate pushed that thought out of her mind.

"Wow I know what you mean. I've been looking forwards to this as well."  
Kate's stomach grumbled. Mike laughed. "I think that's the sign for us to order."

"You think?" Kate smiled as Mike chuckled.

They sat and enjoyed the conversation and food. They had just finished their dessert when a song floated through the air.

Kate and Mike both froze. Then Kate turned and smiled at Mike. "Do you remember this song?"

"Yeah I do. It was the first song you and I danced to. Would, would you like to dance?" Mike asked nervously.

"You're the only person I'd dance to this song with."

Mike got up and went to Kate and offered his hand. Kate reached up and took it. Mike gently pulled her out of her seat and led her to the dance floor. Once there he gently put one of her hands on his shoulder and the other was held in his hand. While his hand went round her wait and they began sway together.

_Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you_  
_That is how I know you go on._  
_Far across the distance and spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on._

Their eyes locked as the words washed over them. Bringing memories of happier times.  
_  
Near, far wherever you are.  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more you opened the door  
And your here in my hear.  
And my hear will go on._

Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime,  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you. One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on.  
  
Kate smiled into Mike's eyes as she was held safely in his arms. Kate pulled her hand out of his and wrapped it round his neck. Mike put his free hand round her wait so he that could hold her more securely.  
_  
Near, far wherever you are.  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on._

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on.  
  
They had moved closer together without noticing. They were in their own little world. No one else existed which was good in both their cases because both crews were watching their senior officers dancing intimately together.

"They look so perfect together." Nikki whispered.

This was followed by a round of agreement.

The song had finished yet they hadn't let go of each other. The next song that came on was a boppy song which shook both of them out of their trance. Both taking a hasty step backwards and both blushing profusely.  
Mike quickly lead Kate to the front so that they could pay for their bill and get out of there. They paid and walked out into the night.

Mike led Kate back to the hotel. They got to the front door. Kate looked down at the ground then she looked up into his face bravely, "Mike we need to talk."

Mike just nodded and followed Kate silently up to her room.

Kate unlocked the door and Mike walked in. He got a shock and a half when he entered. Clothes were everywhere.

"Oh sorry about the mess. I ah, had trouble deciding what to wear." Kate had a sheepish look on her face.

Mike laughed nervously.

"Hang on." Kate scooped up the clothes quickly and put them in a pile to one side. "Take a seat."

Mike sat and Kate followed suit.

"So. what did you want to talk about?"  
Kate just stared at him. She took a deep breath. "Mike I need to know what is going on between us. One minute, your my ex- boss the next your my ex. What I'm trying to say is do you care for me?"

Mike's mind was working a hundred miles an hour. He decided to go with honestly. He had nothing to loose. Well, other than Kate but he'd never really had her in the first place anyway.

"Yeah, I do. When you left I realised how much I missed you. Sure I dated other people but they weren't the same. They. Weren't. You."

Kate had a big smile on her face. "I still feel the same Mike. So what are we going to do about it?"

"I'll leave the Navy."

"What?!?! We don't have to do anything drastic like that."

"Kate." Mike put his hands on either side of her face. "If we want this to work one of us is going to have to give up their career otherwise we will never see each other."

"Then let me be the one to throw it in." She put a hand on his lips.

"Hammersley is like a family and they need you and well I'm ready to. I love the navy but I love you more and I will do what it takes to make it work. Even if it means becoming a goat farmer ( sorry couldn't resist) or a shop manager or something like that. Please Mike don't give up Hammersley." Kate's eyes were begging his.

Mike just smiled. "Your beautiful and if this is really what you want then I'll stand by you."

Kate smiled, "This is really what I want. Besides I think this is where I'm meant to be and nowhere else."

Mike leaned in and captured Kate's lips with his own.  
_  
The End._

From the Titanic soundtrack- My Heart Will Go On by James Horner and Will Jennings

**Thanks for reading this, if you have time could you please leave a review as it will help me with future stories. Anyway thanks. I hope you weren't disappointed with the ending. Anyway thanks,**

**Fantasy**


End file.
